


Caramel macchiatos

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve takes his newly unfrozen boyfriend to Starbucks♡♡





	Caramel macchiatos

"And er... this here is Starbucks"

Bucky looked up at the huge green sign.

"Starbucks coffee?" He read.

"Starbucks coffee" Steve nodded.

//

They chose Steve's regular corner table and sat next to each other, even though the seats were opposite each other.

Bucky took Steve's hand, he looked him in the eye. Deadly serious.

"Steve?... what's a Starbuck?"

Bucky didn't understand why he snorted.

Steve laughed softly, then kissed him.

"Come on, let's get you some coffee."

"This better be good, I haven't had coffee in like, 70 years."

//

The girl behind the counter sighed.

She didn't look very old, maybe a student? A Saturday job. 16? 17?

She asked them what they wanted.

Bucky looked quizzical.

"Ummm... coffee?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Like a flat white?" She said. 

Bucky turned to Steve.

"He'll have a caramel macchiato"

She rolled her eyes again.

If she did it anymore, they would roll right out her head.

It seemed like-

Steve looked at her name badge.

'Mackenzie' wasn't impressed but she made their drinks anyway

 _"'Here to help' Ironic."_ Steve thought

//

"Go on then" Steve encouraged. 

Bucky took a reluctant sip. Then took at least 3 more. 

Steve smiled triumphantly, he knew exactly what Bucky's taste in coffee would be. 

"Oh my God" Bucky said. 

"Worth the wait?" Steve joked. 

Bucky punched him. 

"Quite strong for a 90 something year old"

 

He punched him again, then kissed him again. It tasted like caramel. 

Bucky rested his head on Steve's shoulder. 

"Buck? How can you possibly be tired? You've been alseep for decades!"

"You of all people should know"

Bucky wanted nothing more in the world than to spend everyday like this one, away from the war sipping caramel whatever-you- call-thems with the one person he loved most In the world. 

"Steve?"

"Mmm"

"I'm glad you're here... I... when I woke up I thought you might have gone but... well... you're here and I'm... I'm happy Steve, I'm happy. I'm happy things are like they were before. With added bonuses like coffee and headphones... and yeah...I'm just happy."

"Me too Buck, me too"

_The kisses tasted like caramel._

**Author's Note:**

> Ayeee, 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this! 
> 
> It's exam season atm so I'm pretty weighed down but of course I had time for Stucky fluff! 
> 
> Lots of love  
> -Rori xx
> 
> ♡♡♡


End file.
